Field of the Invention
This invention relates to chairs for children and infants and more particularly, to a flexible, resilient infant and child chair which is typically constructed of a flexible, resilient material such as polyester, cotton or the like and filled with STYROFOAM (polystyrene), beads, or like particulate matter or pellets which assumes the shape of the infant or child sitting in the chair. The infant or child chair of this invention may be of any desired size and shape and may be crafted in the likeness of an animal such as a bear, rabbit or the like or another character, as desired. Appendages such as arms and legs extend from the chair body and may be bendable for engaging a child in a hugging configuration or deployment as arm rests. A toy and book storage pouch or compartment may also be provided in the child chair.
One of the aspects of infant and child care is the provision of furniture, including tables and chairs, for seating the children and infants. Various types of chairs for this use are well known in the art. J. C. Penney catalog, 1998 ed., page 642, details "Cuddle Pal Chairs", which are defined as acrylic, plush exterior urethane foam cushions with hug-around arms for a secure feeling. The chairs are designed to receive infants and children in a comfortable seating format. U.S. Design Pat. No. 294,099, dated Feb. 9, 1988, to Nancy J. Bromberg, details a child's car seat cover which includes a flexible, resilient cover resembling a cat for mounting on a car seat and receiving a child. U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,514, dated Jan. 31, 1984, to J. L. Elf, details an "Infant Carrier" which includes a pouch-like device having straps for fitting over a parents' shoulder and carrying an infant. U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,523, dated Oct. 27, 1987, to J. R. Schrader et al, details a "Harness For Restraining A Child". The harness device includes a pouch-like element having leg openings for receiving an infant and a strap designed to fit over the top of a chair and around the side of a chair to support the pouch in a chair. U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,092, dated Sep. 22, 1987, to D. A. Hittie, details a "Padded Infant Seat Liner". The padded liner is designed primarily for use beneath an infant seated in a safety automobile seat and is shaped generally in the configuration of an animal. U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,573, dated Mar. 20, 1990, to Barry, et al, details a "Child's Chair" which is shaped to define a desired cushioned character and has a metal frame within the character to allow the character to sit upright and receive the child in seated configuration. An anchor member is attached to the character for causing the character to remain in an upright, seated position. U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,335, dated Aug. 11, 1992, to T. J. Marten, details a "Support Apparatus Operable To Support A Child or the Like". The apparatus includes a base member which is secured in a substantially fixed position on a supporting object and having a surface deployed upwardly for engaging a child in a seated position. A seat belt is operable to maintain the child in position against the character. U.S. Pat. No. 5, 507,551, dated Apr. 16, 1996, to Timothy B. Barry, details a "Stuffed FIG. Chair" which includes a cushioned figure, a removable seat and a mechanism for removably fastening the removable seat to the cushioned figure. The cushioned figure includes a torso connected to a pair of lower limbs with arms extending outwardly above the lower limbs. U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,749, dated Sep. 3, 1996, to Judy M. Reher, et al, details a "Child Support Cushion" having an inner support structure, including a backrest and seat and base support member and having a removable cushion assembly. The cushion assembly has a back cushion section, a seat cushion section, a pair of side support sections and an outer cover is attached to the cushion assembly.
It is an object of this invention to provide an infant and child chair which is constructed of a flexible, resilient material containing stuffing or particulate matter such as STYROFOAM (polystyrene) beads or like pellets to facilitate conforming to the shape and form of the infant or child seated in the chair, and further including bendable arms and/or legs that may be adjusted to define chair arms and to embrace the seated infant or child.
Another object of this invention is to provide an infant and child chair which is typically characterized by a simulated animal or character and includes a body having a typically polyester, cotton, nylon or alternative covering enclosing typically stuffing or particulate material such as STYROFOAM (polystyrene) beads, or similar pellets or the like, which will readily conform to the shape of the infant or child seated therein. The chair further includes a flexible, resilient head, a frame located in the body and bendable arms containing a flexible spring attached to the frame and having a "memory", and an infant pouch seat for receiving an infant, to facilitate bending the arms around the infant or child seated in the chair or manipulating the arms in a downward configuration to serve as armrests for the seated child.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a new "bean bag" type chair for infants and children, which chair is characterized by a flexible, resilient covering containing multiple particulate matter such as STYROFOAM (polystyrene) beads, particulate matter or the like to define a chair body, a frame provided in the chair body, flexible arms having a bendable spring mounted on the frame and having a "memory", which arms may be shaped to embrace the child or infant or to extend downwardly and serve as armrests, optional loop-pile fasteners provided on the arms and body portion of the chair for stabilizing the arms in selected positions, an infant pouch seat provided on or in the chair for receiving and supporting an infant and facilitating wrapping of the arms around the infant in a hugging configuration and an optional toy and book storage compartment provided on the back and/or sides of the chair body.
Another object of the invention is to provide a child and infant chair having a flexible, resilient animal or character head and body and bendable arms and/or legs, as well as a pouch or seat element for receiving and supporting the infant, such that the arms and/or legs can be manipulated into a "hugging" configuration around the child or infant.